Killer
by ilovevampires19011
Summary: I knew this was wrong. Everything my people stand for was in front of me but yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. Tears fall down my face as he yelled for me to complete my mission. Since that's all he was, my mission and nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

Killer

I knew this was wrong. Everything my people stand for was in front of me but yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. Tears fall down my face as he yelled for me to complete my mission. Since that's all he was, my mission and nothing else. I looked at the knife, it was mine, carved to fit perfectly in mine hand and the weight was balanced. It had my family crest on it, a moon inside of a sun. It gleamed as I turned it. I looked at him one more time just to see his eyes. They were black full of anger and disgust but I couldn't blame him. He taken me into is home made me apart of his family and had even maybe truly loved me. I betrayed him I was disgusted with myself. I saw it all now. I was becoming my father. After all I was a mistake. You see in a family of slayers or like they like to put it, protectors of the world, girls are never born into the family. I was a rare mistake; they thought something was wrong with my father, though he did have a son my brother, Henry. He had named me Serena for my great grandmother who had betrayed her husband and ran away with a creature from the shadows. I looked like her and they didn't expect anything out of me. Like my grandmother I have blonde hair and blue eyes, around 4'11. I am 18 years old. This is my life and how it became so complicated. Even as I twirl the knife around in my hand I can't help think why this all started.

3 years earlier

I woke up to the sound swords being sharpen, and of weapons clinging. The smell of blood was in the air. I walked to the opening of my tent, and peeked out to see if the scouting party had return. I didn't see my brother who led the party. I saw my father talking to the general about heading out soon. As slayers we are always on the move. We wouldn't want to take the chance of being discovered by anyone. I decided to get dress and break down my tent. As I exit my tent I overheard my father saying something about Sammy can find our trail and catch up. "We are not leaving my brother behind". My father turn his head open his mouth and sneer at me as he said "a girl should remember her place in our society". "I'm not just a girl I'm your daughter and the best fighter here you should remember that next time you need a champion when someone challenges your place as leader". I said angrily. He has no right to treat me like this, but what is to be expected from someone who hates you since the day you were born. Every since then my father has been question about his leadership, also my birth cause my mother to almost die but giving birth to Sammy killed her. My father never talks about her and I have no idea what she looks like. He looked away and told the general to tell everyone to be ready to leave in two hours. An hour past and still no sign of the scouting party. Something wasn't right; he should have been back by now. I went to go see Irene, my stepmother. She like my father despised me. "We are to be leaving in an hour do you have ever thing". I ask while staring down at my half brother, Mel, named after my father. Irene looked at me with anger "didn't anybody treat you manners or were just born a barbaric". "No Irene I was born a slayer and I didn't know that I had been given permission to enter my father's tent". I said empathizing on my father knowing that she hated that I was his child. "SERENA!" I heard my father yell my name. "Yes, father".

"We are leaving now gather your horse and go."

"We're leaving now, but Sammy hasn't even arrived yet".

"You are leaving with general Rubeus".

"But shouldn't I stay with you while traveling" I said hoping to convince him to not make me go with Rubeus. I despise that man. He has no respect for the women here and always tries to hit in me when we are alone

"While I thought it would be nice to travel with your future husband". The blood left my face my stomach drop; I thought I was going to throw up.

"What did you just say?"

"You and Rubeus are to be marrying in seven months; it was your mother's idea".

"You mean Irene's idea to pond me off to the one man that I cannot stand, how Ironic". I said to them. I knew that they didn't want me around but I didn't know that they would ever do this to me; to freely give me to a man that they both knew was a monster. I wasn't going give in so easily.

"We thought that this would be good for you". Irene said

"The best thing for me would to let me decide who to be with." I yelled

"Listen hear, you will not speak to me or your mother this way do you understand, we want what is the best for our people and for you, and it isn't because Irene dislikes you. You will not be like your mother and bring shame to us, to our family." My father the angriest I've ever heard him

"My mother what does she have to do with any of this, she died from giving birth to Sammy, or did you lie about that too" I asked

My father turn away to walk out of the tent as he left he said "there will be no more discussion of this you will marry Rubeus end of story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own sailor moon **

**Nightfall **

The ride with Rubeus was painful and I was doing my best to try not to punch him in his face. "I cannot wait until you are my wife Serena, I knew this day would come soon I just had to wait long enough". Rubeus said while trying to catch up to me on his horse. I had sped up so I wouldn't have to hear him talk anymore. "I will not marry you, you disgusting pig and if you even try anything while we are out here I will kill you without even blinking". Maybe that might have been a little too harsh but I was mad. He was talking as if I agree to this, as if I was going to marry him. "Listen here Serena, you are going to marry me it has already been decided and you will not talk to me that way do you understand Serena" he spit out my name, there was a look in his eyes that I never really saw before, almost as if I was in a trance I said " yes Rubeus". From there are ride was silent. I couldn't help thinking about what my father had said about my mother. She had died during child birth, right? Or was there something more that dear old father wasn't telling me. It had been almost two days and still no word from our scouting party. I sent silver, my hawk, to send a message to the slayers asking again for any news. It was the third day and silver had been sent back with no information. Rubeus and I were backing up our tents; we hadn't really talked since our argument and I wanted to keep it that way. During most of the rides I had been trying to see me as his wife but I couldn't, every time I thought about him touching me I want to throw up and run far away from him as I could. We were finally on the edge of what we called the blood woods. We were told this is where our tribe would be staying for a couple of weeks. Rubeus got off his horse and started walking towards the woods.

"What are you doing Rubeus we were told to stay out of the woods" I said in a harsh whisper. Not wanting anyone to know that we were here.

"Shh! Serena I thought I heard something, it sounded like footsteps".

I hopped of my horse and pulled out my sword. I quickly pulled out a torch, lit it and threw it into the woods. I then grabbed my dagger from my boot and held it high ready to strike if anything decided to make an appearance. We waited for what seemed like hours. Then finally I heard it just one word and one word only; "HELP". I couldn't move I knew it was him it had to be, that was his voice; I know it no matter what. I took off running into the woods. Rubeus screaming at me to stop and staying it was a trap but what if it wasn't I could hear him again "HELP" it had to be Sammy. Could I really risk not going because it might have been a trap? Could I let Sammy died because I was too scared to go? The answer was no, I kept running following the direction of his voice. Then it stop and so did I, there were voices in the distance, whispers it sounded like two people arguing. I stared to walk slowly over to the bundle of trees near the voices. Being as quite I as I could I peek through the trees still holding my sword and dagger. I saw two men, they weren't human there was something off but I couldn't quiet tell what they were. There was a tall muscular one with very long blonde almost silver, whispering harshly to the more boyish one with short blonde hair. I overheard the silver hair one saying something about the prisoners and how they were going to get attention if he couldn't keep them quiet. Just then I heard something hit the tree next to me. I looked up to see a solid gold dagger in the tree. The boyish one said "Zoisite what are you doing, you are supposed to be up with the master".

The one with the long tied blonde hair who must have been Zoisite said "he sent me back because of all the ruckus coming from back here. You know Jadeite I thought that you and Kunzite would be able to handle such a small baby task. That is how you put it, right jadeite". He said staring to laugh near the end.

"Be quite Zoisite" the one with long silver hair who I guessed must be Kunzite yelled.

"Head back up to the master and Nephrite we will catch up in a few, after we quite our traveling companies". He said heading toward my direction but he turned and started heading back a little more into the woods. I followed him with my eyes' that's when I saw it. A cage with people inside of it. As I looked harder I recognize faces, it was our scouting party. My breathing quicken, but I did not see my brother in the cage. The one name Jadeite was holding a piece of rope but he was pulling on it with intense strength, then after a final tug some came through the woods and felled down on his knees. The boy looked up, it was Sammy he was badly beaten and could barely stand. I forced myself to stay where I was. Jumping out and reveling I was even here was defiantly a bad idea. I tighten my grip on my sword, thinking of different ways to attack or if it might be better to go back and get help. My mind was made up I would go back and get Rubeus at least then it be two against four. I backed up slowly, but I stop when I realize that they were moving today. If I left I would lose them in the woods. I couldn't risk it; risk my brother I would have to attack now. I put up my sword and dagger and step out of my hiding spot and yelled "let go of brother now and I won't hurt you" it sounded brave but I was terrified I was only one slayer with weapons against four creatures that I still didn't know what they were. Kunzite called out "that's pretty kind of you, to offer us that but I believe we out number you" I took a step closer to Sammy when I heard a horses moving closer to us. That's when I saw him, a man that could not possibly be human. He had black hair that could give midnight a run for its money and eyes as blue as sapphires. He was what I should have been afraid of, I should have run then and there but I couldn't move. I looked at Sammy and he had fear in his eyes for once but he was the first to speak " please don't hurt her she is a friend I made in a village nearby she knows nothing of this or what I am or you are." I looked at him confused but his eyes held on to my begging for me to follow along. So I drop both knife and dagger as if they were too heavy for me. I then did the one thing I promised myself I would never do; I got down on my knees and started to beg to let my_ friend_ go. I hope they would buy my act, because if they didn't I was dead.

**I hope you like it and reviews are always welcome good or bad, I would to hear your ideas. Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own sailor moon **

**Creatures **

I was on my knees, my head low to the ground I stared to beg to the dark hair men on the horse

"Please let my friend go, please don't hurt him, we will leave straight away and won't tell anybody about this"

There was silence, I kept my head down. I waited for someone to speak. There was only silence, I lifted my eyes a little to try to sneak a peek at the man on the horse. He was staring at me intensely, as if he was trying to figure out what exactly was my plan.

"What is your name" said the man on the horse

"It's Serenity, sir" I said in a sweet voice keeping up with the pretense.

"Serenity your friend here as committed a crime and we are only taking the procedure that anyone would do to a criminal"

"And who are you to say that he is a criminal? What gives you the right to punish him, did you even give him a fair trial". I said my temper rising, angry with this creature for so willing hurting my brother.

"How dare you speak to our master that way" said the one with long, curly brown hair said, I believe his name was Nephrite.

"Nephrite" I was right "don't yelled at the young lady, she is just simple concern about her friend that's all" Zoisite said.

"Well why don't we just let her join her friend in his punishment then" Nephrite commented back

"Or she could join _us,_ I mean she is very beautiful and might be fun" Jadeite said coming a little closer to me. I took a stop back only to back up into Kunzite. My heart was pounding if they were going to try anything I wasn't going to just let them do it.

"Jadeite!" I jumped from the booming yelled that came from the man on the horse.

"Master Endymion, I was merely teasing I would never harm such a lovely creature"

Funny how he was calling me the creature. So Endymion was the man's name, it was beautiful and fit him perfectly.

"You will come with us, back to my home and there we will give your _friend _a trail". Endymion said

"I will go nowhere with you" if I went with them then I was a goner, they wouldn't let me survive if I knew where they lived, but then again they believed that I have no idea about slayers or monsters.

"Well then, I guessed you can stay here and he will come with us no matter what" Endymion said without even looking at me.

"Fine I will go, but at least untie Sam; he is badly hurt and I doubt he would be able to run away, so there is no reason to treat him like an animal". Zoisite untied him without an argument.

Great now I am traveling with a bunch of demons, nobody knows where I am and I have no way to contact them since I left silver back with Rubeus. Rubeus! I had forgotten about him. Would he have followed me, or at least come look for me.

"May I ask Serenity what you were doing out here in these woods in the first place" Zoisite said

"I guess I could ask you the same question after all there is a road that goes around the woods, so why travel through the forest and get lost." I asked turning the question around. If they didn't want to answer my question then I wouldn't have to answer theirs'.

"It is easier to get to our home through this way" Kunzite answer.

"Oh I guess that makes sense" they were lying I could tell by the way they were trying not to look at me.

"We should start moving if we want to make it back before sunrise" Nephrite said already climbing back on his horse.

As he spoken I realize that it was already turning dark we had been out here longer then want I thought. I looked at Sammy; he was looking at Endymion, watching every move he was making. I took that as a sign that Endymion was the one to be aware of at all times. That was the first things we learn as slayers was to find out who was in charge and take them out as soon as possible, but in this case we would have to observe and wait. I still didn't even know what he was but Sammy might have figured it out if he had been traveling with them this long.

"You two will have to walk" Nephrite said.

Jadeite and Nephrite were behind us pulling the cage with the rest of the scouting party in it and some other people that I did not recognized. While Kunzite and Zoisite were in front of us and Endymion was leading the way. Sammy and I were in the middle so there was no way of running away from them, they had us trap.

We had been walking for about three hours with no rest and I could tell Sammy wasn't doing well. His injuries were still bleeding and he was having a hard time just trying not to fall. I knew they weren't going to let us rest, for that might give us a chance to escape. So I grab Sammy, I put my arm around him and told him to put his weight on me. He tried to pull away so I put him on my back. It was a good thing that I was wearing pants instead of a dress. I saw Jadeite raise an eyebrow, but I kept moving. Sammy was trying to say something but I couldn't hear him, I was about to ask what but heard him breathing softly, he had fallen asleep.

It had been another hour of walking and I was getting tired. I shifted Sammy for the third time hoping we would arrive at their home soon. Sammy was still sound asleep and I wasn't going to wake him.

"How much longer until we are there?" I asked

"Maybe 2, 3 hours, we got behind after your little appearance" Nephrite answer, I was already getting a feeling he did not like me. After another hour my back was getting sore and my breathing had hardened. I wouldn't be able to keep this up. Then I felt Sammy's weight being lifted from my back. I quickly turn around to see Jadeite lifting Sammy and putting him on his horse.

"I was starting to get a little stiff on the horse" Jadeite said while stretching his arms over his head. I didn't say anything but was grateful for having Sammy off my back. I walk ahead of Jadeite I didn't want to be too close to him.

"So what village are you from?" Jadeite asked

Shoot hadn't thought of an answer for that "I moved from village to village"

"Why?"

"My village where I lived got attack and was burned down" well that was true that was way we never settle anywhere now.

"Oh I am sorry, what about your family?"

"It just me and my father, my mother died while giving birth to my brother" I couldn't help but to look back at Sammy.

"What about your brother?"

"Oh" whoops forgot Sammy wasn't my brother right now "he didn't survive through the birthing"

"You have suffer a lot in your life, I am sorry for your loses" Jadeite said, he actual sounded sincere. Thinking of my mother brought tears to my eyes. I blinked a couple of time to keep from crying.

"Thank You"

"So is that why you are so protective of Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because you see Sam as a brother and that's why you are so protective of him, right?"

"Um yes" for a demon Jadeite was very observative of people and their feelings, I would have to remember that.

After a while Endymion stop and in the middle of the forest, I looked around feeling a little nervous Jadeite lean close to me and whisper "Don't worry". Great now I was worry I looked back up and saw that Endymion was starting to move between two trees. we followed and when I went through, I was taken back. There was not only a castle but through the gates there was a village filled with people. How had this many people escape the eyes of the slayers, but then again these were creatures they must have use some kind of cloak.

"Jadeite take Serenity and the criminal to the castle I will be there soon then we will start the trial." Endymion said

"You are going to put him on trial today?" I asked

"Well he had time to rest so I don't see a reason why not, beside this is what you wanted".

"At least have someone look at his wounds"

"We have no healers"

"You have no healers in this village full of people?" I asked

"There is no need for them"

"Fine then at least let me look at them and clean them up" I was starting to lose my temper

"You have until I return to patch him up and then we trial him" Endymion said and rode off into the village along with Kunzite, Zoisite, and Nephrite taking the cage of people with them.

"Hurry up and take us to the castle so I can help him"

"Of course" Jadeite said he lead his horse, which still had Sammy on him to the castle with me beside him. We had finally reached the castle; it was huge and beautifully decorated. Black and silver were the main colors so I assumed that those were royal colors. Jadeite lead us to a room, he was caring Sammy, he laid Sammy down on a couch.

"I will go get some supplies for you" Jadeite walked swiftly out of the room.

"Sammy what have you gotten yourself into?" I asked. I was opening up his shirt to see all of his injuries. There was so many slashes and cuts on him.

"Serena?" I heard Sammy whisper

"Sammy, you're awake, how do you feel?"

"You shouldn't be here. Run now while you still have a chance go, find the others and warn them." He was still whispering

"What are you talking about Sammy and I'm not leaving without you."

"Shh, Serena they will hear you" Sammy said in a panic

"There is no one in here Sammy"

"They can hear you from rooms away"

"Who Sammy?" I whisper this time for his sake

"The Vampires" Sammy used the rest of his energy to tell me and past out. The door open and Jadeite walked in the room holding bandages.

"Has he waken?" he asked

"No" but now I was afraid of what was in the room with me and how it was even possible. After all according to the slayers, mostly my father vampires had been extinct for over hundred years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Sailor moon **

**Fated decision **

So vampires existence, and now I was in a kingdom filled with them, surrounded. I tried to keep calm as I wrap the last of the bandages around Sammy's torso. Jadeite was still in the room with me, asking me questions here and there. I wonder how he could stand the smell and sight of blood. Or maybe that was just a myth, that vampires couldn't control themselves around blood. After all my people believe that we killed the last vampire ever. We had no real information on them.

"Will he be able to walk?" Jadeite asked

"He should be able to, if not, well I'll ask for a little more time."

"I doubt Endymion will allow it." He said with a little laugh at the end.

"Do you think this is funny? My brother is injured because of you guys and he wants to give him a trail straight away after traveling for weeks!" I yelled I was tired of them, of this situation. I wanted my brother and I wanted to go back to my people.

"No not at all I didn't mean to make you angry. I am sorry."

"What is this place, I have never seen it, and I must have traveled past here at least twenty times in my life."

"Well we did a good job of hiding it" jadeite said glancing away.

"Why would you want to hide it?"

"There are people out there that want to hurt us." He looked right at Sammy when he said this. I didn't say anything so Jadeite continue.

"Like you Serena our home was destroyed, many people were killed, children and women were slaughter. I almost lost my love that day. We hide so the ignorant people don't hurt us anymore." He shook his head as if trying to clear the image.

"I'm Sorry"

"It wasn't your fault Serenity." If only he knew how responsible I was.

The doors open and Endymion, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite walked in. I kept my back to them. Sammy was sweating I put my hand on his head. He was burning up. I checked his pulse and it was slow. I didn't understand none of his wounds were infected on his chest, back and arms. I looked down at his leg, remembering he was limping I rolled up his pant leg, on his thigh was a thick slash. It was crusted over, infected.

"I need Medicine, one of his wounds it's infected, he has a fever and his pulse is weak". I screamed, they all four looked at me. Nobody was moving.

"Didn't you hear me I need something, someone who knows how to heal wounds. NOW"

"Like I said before we do not have any healers here". Endymion said walking toward Sammy "He will just have to sweat out the fever and if he survives great, if he dies, he dies." He was so cold did they truly have no feelings. They knew Sammy was a slayer, so of course he wouldn't help him, but I knew one of them would

"Jadeite, please you must know of another village close by that has healers. Please he is all I have left."

Jadeite looked at me then at Endymion

"Master we could at least see if there is anything to help him. I will even go look that way no one is wasting anytime."

"You dare try to help him, you Jadeite of all people, after what they did to you, to Rei, to your Child!"

"Enough Endymion!" a girl with Raven black hair yelled from the doorway. She looked a lot like Endymion and was tall like him. She walked into the room; I got a better look of her face. On the right side was a long red scar from her forehead to her neck. I tried not to stare so instead I turned back to Sammy, I felt his head again he was getting hotter. He turned his head and was saying something

"Mom, mom where are you?" Sammy kept saying

"Shh Sammy she is not here she is dead, come on wake up, don't to this you need to wake up"

This couldn't be happing, how things went so wrong. They weren't going to help me. Sammy needed to be with our group with dad. Not here in a village full of vampires. He was going to die and there was nothing I could do. I was the one who always protected him I should have told father not to send me not him on the scouting team. This was my fault.

"Serena" Sammy whisper

"I am here Sammy" I grabbed his hand  
>they all were looking at me now. I needed to get Sammy out of here.<p>

"I will stand in for Sam's trail"

"What?" all five of them said at the same time.

"I will takes Sam's punishment, just let him go."

"Why would I do that?" Endymion asked

"Does it really matter who takes the punishment as long as it is given? Sam is going to die, so please allow me to take him to the nearest village so he can get the care he needs, you can even stand someone with me."

"I will take him to the village" Jadeite volunteer, I was glad it would be him I felt that he would truly see he got the care.

"Do you understand what you are saying, what you are agreeing to?"

"Yes so what would his punishment have been? I will take it, since we can't have a proper trail, just proceed to the end"

"His punishment is death" Endymion said calmly "so you will be put to death tomorrow after sunrise"

"Fine if that is what I have to do then so be it."

"Endymion, you can't be serious, she isn't the one who killed them and she knows nothing of this"

"Rei she said she take his punishment for is crime do not interfere"

"Father would be disappointed with you, you say you are fair and just, but you don't listen to reason. Do you really want to start another war because of some woman like Father, don't make his mistake." Rei said she turned to leave with Jadeite I assume that was his love and Endymion sister.

Endymion told Zoisite and Nephrite to carry Sammy down to the carriage. He then told Kunzite to go find Ami, and Mina.

"Death would be too harsh for you, so instead you will be a servant here until I release you" Endymion said

"You mean slave" I spat

"So you rather be killed, because that is fine with me"

I didn't answer. This was being an opportunity to learn about these vampires and all their secrets. I would somehow get word to the slayers or even just to Rubeus. Every one of these vampires would pay for hurting our people and Sammy, they soon would learn to not piss off a professional killer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Does not own Sailor Moon **

**Garden of Enlightenment **

I was playing in a field full of flowers. Laughter filled the air. People were dancing to the playful rich sounding music.

"Serena come dance with me" my mother yelled out toward me. I ran toward her. I remember this day; it was the day of our town's celebration of the peace treaty with the creatures that we now kill. Mother held out her hand for me to take. I grabbed her hand and hold on tight; I could see that she was eight months pregnant with Sammy. She spin me around and held me while we dance I was happier then I have ever been. Everyone was clapping and singing nothing could go wrong I thought. That's when a scream broke through the crowd. Everything stopped a woman I couldn't remember ran through the crowd cover in blood

"We are being attack" she screamed "those creatures betrayed us, they are attacking us"

A house near the entrance of the town blazed with a vicious fire. Panic broke out among us. My mother grabbed me and started running. We went through yards until we ended up in ours, the biggest it was the head house. Mother ran toward the library and reached for a book on the one of the book case I couldn't see the cover. She pulled it down and the case slid open, and a secret passageway was revealed

"Serena you are going to go through this tunnel it will lead you outside of the town, keep going straight do not take any turns and no matter what do not come back."

She handed me a torch from a nearby wall and push me through. I saw my father come in as mother was closing the book case. I put my ear against the door to hear well.

"Serenity, my dear why did you do it" my father said

"You betrayed us all you lied to them, you started this war, why couldn't you just let me go!" my mother screamed

I heard movement behind me; I turned around and saw about a dozen people standing there. I open my mouth to scream but before anything could come out I felt something hard and sharp hit my head, and then everything went black.

I woke up screaming, something was holding me down and I was struggling to get free

"Serena, stop it was just a dream, it's ok no one is going to hurt you" it was Ami. I had become close to her over the four weeks I had been here. She had short dark blue hair, she was your average girl and was so far the kindest of the main four here. I learned that she was Zoisite mate and that Rei was Jadeite's mate. Kunzite's mate was Mina, she had long blonde hair like me and blue eyes we could have been twins the only thing that was different was where my body was built and define, and Mina had curves. Nephrite even had a mate witch surprise me the most, her name was Lita she was almost as tall as him. She had brown hair that she always wore in a pony tail.

"Serena are you okay?" Ami ask

"I'm sorry it was just a dream" but it felt too real to be a dream. More like a memory, but it was the day our town was destroyed and mother was still alive how could that be real? She had died a couple of days before that even happen. My head was pounding and I felt fuzzy like I was missing something.

"Serena do you need anything?" Ami ask I could see Mina standing in the doorway. I knew they were trying to get me to talk about the dream, nightmare would better describe it. I had been here for about a month and I hadn't told any one of my past life. She wanted more information but I wouldn't let up.

"No I am fine Ami, and Mina please go back to bed" they didn't move "its ok I had that dream before its nothing to worry about. Please go back to your rooms"

Ami give me one last look and finally left with mina right beside her. I got up and shut the door behind them. My legs felt stiff, and I doubt if I would be able to go back to sleep. I went to the dresser where the clothes that Ami and Mina and even Rei gave to me were. I pulled out my pair of men's pants that I wore here and pulled them on with a under shirt. I went to the balcony doors. They were unlocked; I stepped out and breathed in the fresh air then quickly scan the ground. No was around, so I climb over the edge and started to make my way down. My feet touched the ground I wanted to run, to leave, but I knew trying to escape would just make things worse. I walked towards the gardens, the roses were my favorite to look at even though I never really got a chance to stop and smell them. I push on the gates but they were locked. So I decided to climb over the wall. It was a bit of a struggle since I wasn't getting in my usual exercises. The garden was even more beautiful in the moon light. It was so quiet in this town and there was always a sad feeling to the air. I strolled through the beginning of the garden heading straight for the rose bushes.

I heard a crunch from the gravel, someone was coming toward me. I couldn't see anyone coming, I was panicking and couldn't think straight so I through myself into the bushes, thorns scratching my arms and my face. I curled myself into a ball, slowly down my breathing. I saw dark boots come to stop in front of the bushes. I could tell it was man, I could not be caught out here, for one thing how would I explain how I got out here with guards around the entrances and why was I in the kings garden that was off limits to civilians which kind of included me. I had learned that Endymion was the king. His sister, Rei was the princess and was in charge when he was gone. He had been gone for about three weeks I had only seen him once before he left. Though I don't know why he was gone and had his four generals with him. I couldn't get any information from Ami, Lita or even Mina who spilled everything. The feet started to move away from the bushes but I didn't dare to make a move. I then heard someone speaking.

"What am I supposed to do? I need help please just… just give me a sign that I am doing the right thing, anything!"

He sounded confused and all I could wonder was who this person in the garden with me was. After what felt like an hour of laying there the mysterious man left and I slowly got up from my position. I decided to head back to the castle before anything happen.

-I was going through my usual routine around the castle when another servant, one of Rei's personal came up to me.

"My mistress wishes to see you" she said in a sweet voice.

"Ok where is she?"

"Follow me"

So I followed her until we reach the throne room. The servant opened the doors and there was Endymion, sitting on the throne. With that arrogant look on his face, as he saw my surprised expression.

"Where is Lady Rei?" I asked as I bowed my head to Endymion.

"she is busy with Jadeite, she asked me to inform you that you are no longer to have your regular duties and someone will show you your new routine tomorrow" he got up to leave.

"Wait why am I getting my schedule change?"

"You are my servant and I will do as I please with you. Whether it is put out in the stables or throws you in the dungeon and let you rot it is up to me so no more questions. Now leave I have work to be done"

Endymion left the throne room and was heading toward his study. I was not his to do as he pleased and I don't like being told so. I went after him and head out the back doors. I ran up the stairs and as I was about to reach for the door of his study, I saw something out the corner of my eye. I step back and look out the window. I swore I thought I saw something. Then I saw her, Sliver, she was sitting in the tree. I couldn't believe it; she sat there in the tree looking at me and started to whistle a high pitch. I ran back down the stairs and out to where she sat. I caught her eyes and whistle low for her. I hid behind a wall where I couldn't be seen from any windows. Sliver flew to me and landed on my arm. Her talons dug into my arms making me bleed but I didn't care. I quickly pulled out the note tied to her leg. It read:

_Serena, we have heard about the village and of the vampires from Sammy. He is with us and is safe and has healed. We heard of your bravery. We hope you will gather information for us. We will keep in touch and start surveying the ground as soon as possible we had sent Rubeus for scouting. Do not worry my daughter we will get you out of there._

No they couldn't send anyone here, these vampires would surly see them coming. I quickly wrote on the back of the paper and stuck back on Sliver's leg and sent her off. I explain to them everything, about them thinking I was just a traveling villagers and I was clueless to monsters. I step out from behind the wall and started to jog back to find out what my new chores were. As I turn the corner I felt some grab my shoulder from behind. My instincts kick in. I grab the person's arm and flip him over on to their back. That is when I notice that it was Nephrite. I was screwed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" he bellowed at me

"I am sorry you startle me" I couldn't think of a better thing to say.

"I startle you, really you are out in the day light walking around and I startle you?"

"Well um, yes"

"There is something about you, Serenity and I will find out who you really are, because I don't buy the wondering villager act at all"

"Are you staying I am lying Lord Nephrite?"

"Yes" he said plain and simple

"Well I am not, I am sorry you feel ill toward me" I apologize and turn to leave. I hated having to act like I was the sweet little girl who wanted approval. I saw Lita in the Kitchen leaning over the stove looking at something.

"Hey Lita"

"Hello Serenity, how are you?"

"Oh fine, I didn't know lord Endymion was back" I was to call him lord since calling him king would be suspicious since I wasn't actually supposed to know, I had overheard Mina and Rei talking.

"Oh he just got back this morning" Lita said humming a little tune.

"You seem happy today"

"On well since ki-um Lord Endymion got back so did Nephrite and the other three Lords"

"Well I am glad you are happy, I must be going it was nice to see you"

"I will see you around than Serenity"

I left the kitchen leaving Lita to her humming. She seemed happier over something then besides the fact that Nephrite was back or maybe I was just dreading the thought over Endymion being back. I found the maid that I was with this morning and she started to take me through my new routine. She took me into a large room I had never been in before. The bed had black silk sheets on it and the room was painted a deep red with gold trimming. It was the biggest room of the castle, to left was a study and to the right was its own wash room.

"You will clean this room in the morning and tend to it when needed."

"Whose room is this?"

"Mine" said a deep masculine voice from the door way.

I turn around only to find Endymion standing there.

"This is your room? What is the meaning of this doing? you have your own maids?"

"I told you before that I don't like to be question, but I will answer you. I am going to keep my eyes on you Serenity; you from here on now are my own personal servant. You will do everything I need done and follow every command given"

I was speechless; I couldn't believe this was happing to me. If I was to be his personal servant how was I supposed to get information out to my slayers this was bad. I stood there for a couple more minutes pretending to listen to whatever the girl was saying. I could learn more by being his servant about them and his kind.

"Serenity" Endymion said loud.

"Oh um yes" I stutter looking back at him.

"I suggest you get started, also my armor needs cleaning, and you will handle that."

"Yes my Lord" the servant that was still there handed me his armor and I left for the little river that was in the village. I waited by the gates for someone to escort me since I wasn't allowed out of the castle by myself. The armor was heavy and I was getting aggravated. I heard a horse coming close and saw that it was Jadeite.

"Hello there fair maiden, mat I offer you a hand?" he asked while jumping off his horse

"Jadeite if you weren't marry to Rei I would think that you were trying to charm me"

"Not at all Serenity, hear let me take that. Is this Endymion's armor?"

"Yes I am his new personal servant. He wants me to clean this so I need to go down to the river in the village. I was told to wait here for someone"

"Well I guess I am taking you then. Let's get going" Jadeite said he putting the armor on his horse's back and we head toward the river. The village wasn't big but it was big enough to get lost in. I saw all the faces of creatures that didn't belong. I was looking at a stand when something hard ran into me. I was nearly knocked over by it. I looked down and saw a child on his bottom looking up at me. He looked like he was about to cry

"Kid where do you think you're going you need to pay for that." A large man roared as he was coming toward us. I saw that he had a glass bottle of some sort of red liquid in it. I knew that it was blood. The boy quickly got up and was trying to get around me.

"Someone stop that kid" I grabbed his arm and was holding him. He seemed weak and very thin. He then turn and face me.

"Please it's for my sister she needs it. Please she is sick; she'll die if I don't give it to her."

I looked at his pleading eyes. I drop his arm and lean down and whisper in his ear.

"Run fast I will hold him off. Go"

The boy thanked me and started running. Jadeite was about to go after him but I grabbed his arm and told him not to. The huge man finally reached us and turned to me

"Why did you let him go? That bottle costs a lot wench"

"I couldn't hold on to him I'm sorry sir"

"Well since the kid got away I guest you'll be paying for what he stole"

"What, I didn't steal it sir now if you will excuse us" but of course the man wouldn't let me go. He blocked my path.

"Listen hear miss"

"No sir you listen, step away from the lady and I will let you go with a warring" Jadeite said stepping up to me.

"Who are you?"

"Lord Jadeite, second general in command to Endymion"

"I am sorry general Jadeite but she did let him go with my merchandise"

"I understand and I will pay for it" Jadeite pulled out three gold coins from his pocket and handed them to the man.

We continue our way to the river in silence. I didn't want to talk about what happen. The truth was I was at my breaking point. I couldn't stand this anymore I was not the damsel in distress. I could handle myself and I don't like being treated like I will break if poke too hard.

"Serenity"

"I am fine Jadeite" I snapped back

"The river is through the trees there, go on ahead I will stay here" he gave me the armor and I went to the river. Everything was so quiet out here. We were a little father from the village and more within the woods. This was a long walk for the servants that had to get water. I sat there scrubbing Endymion's armor it took longer to get blood off of it. I was so concentrated on cleaning the armor that I didn't realize that there was someone standing within the trees. I heard a snap of a branch and saw a shadow figure moving. I stood up and started following the figure it lead me a deeper into the woods. I finally caught up with it.

"You know it's hard to get your attention Serena"

"Rubeus!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Does not own Sailor Moon :( **

**Terrifying Discovery **

"Rubeus" I couldn't believe he was here. I ran to him and leaped into his arms. I was glad to see someone familiar, even if it was Rubeus.

"Serena are you ok? I was so worry I try to find you in the woods before but it was like you disappear"

"They have a cloak over their kingdom." I explain quickly, I was so caught up with excitement that I didn't even realize how strange this was. How would Rubeus be here so quick, how did he find me so easily?

"Rubeus, how did you get here?"

"What do you mean Serena?"

"No one can get in their kingdom unless they know how to undo the cloak. So how did you get in here?"

"I follow a group of men that were wearing some sort of armor. I waited for days for someone to enter or leave the kingdom."

His answer made sense, but it seemed too easy. I wouldn't even know where to begin to look for this place and not even a day after I got my father's note Rubeus shows up. I wasn't buying it, maybe I was being paranoid but could you blame me. I took a step back from Rubeus I never notice how perfect he looked or how his eyes resemble those of a deranged animal. They were a liquid sliver, I was taken aback by them the last time I notice, Rubeus' eyes were more of a brown, yellow color I used to say they looked like a rotten squash. He seemed more wild than usual. I wonder how long he was really in those woods. Something was defiantly wrong with him and I wasn't going to hang out long enough to find out.

"I should head back, I was with one of the kings general and I don't want him to come looking and find us here together." I started walking away from him.

"Serena!" he yelled "this is your chance to escape, we could make it look like a wild animal attack, or you got lost and they wouldn't bother to look."

"Jadeite our people thought that these vampires were dead, that they weren't any more of them and to come to find out there is a whole village of them hiding in the middle of the woods. Don't you want to know about them, know what strengths, weaknesses they have if they ever decided to come after us one day."

"No I would get far away from them before they found out what you truly are."

"Rubeus I know you weren't born a slayer but we took you in and taught you how to protect yourself and that we protect each other" I knew that was a low blow to use. Rubeus had been abandoned by his family. My father had found him at the age of ten in the mountains, on one of his haunting trips, alone no one in sight so he brought him back with him and he was raised as a slayer. No one questioned it.

"You are right Serena, and that is what I'm doing protecting you, so please let's try to find a way out of here."

"Rubeus I can't father already expects me to have information on them and so far I have learned nothing." I stop talking; Rubeus wouldn't listen so I would need to compromise.

"I will make a deal with you in two weeks come back here to this spot. Whether I have more information or not I will go with you and leave here ok, just two weeks that's all I am asking for." Rubeus looked at me and then finally signed

"Ok Serena two weeks and that is all do you understand, if you aren't here than I'm coming and I'm busting down the doors."

"Got it" I got my way and I felt pretty content about it. Everything was going smooth. I hadn't been caught, I had befriend people of high status and I was about to get close to the king, it would only be a matter of time until I knew everything about them and hopefully that would be in the next two weeks. I guess I shouldn't have gotten so arrogant because as we shake hands on our deal Jadeite came walking through the woods calling my name. I was frozen in place we didn't have enough time for Rubeus to hide and I didn't have a plan. I backed away from Rubeus and looked at him to see if he had anything yet, but what I saw was a smirk. I didn't know what he thought was funny but this wasn't the time to be laughing. It was too late Jadeite had come to the opening of the woods where we stood. I saw him look at me and relief ran through his eyes but then he saw Rubeus and his eyes darken he stood straighter and with a very commanding voice he said

"Serena come here now, and get behind me"

I was confused I thought he would yell at me, be mad, drag me back to Endymion and tell him what he saw, but instead he was afraid for me. But I couldn't figure out why he be worry after all Rubeus was just a plain old human, right?

"Jadeite I didn't know this was your kingdom, I would have brought a gift" Rubeus said

"You know who this kingdom belongs to"

"Oh yes your precious king Endymion, how long has it been since that little run in with diamond?" Rubeus asked I was now past the point of confused. Rubeus knew who these people were and he spoke to Jadeite as if they were old friends.

"Not long enough Rubeus, besides you know our deal your kinds are to keep off our land and we yours, unless you want to start another war?"

"No I just was checking in when I saw this beautiful creature wondering around all on her own, thought she might be lost. You know me always there to leaned a helping hand"

"She is none of your concern so leave and I won't speak of this to Endymion, especially since this is his personal servant."

"Jadeite who is this man?" I asked with a concerning look as if I just realize he might cause me harm.

"He is no one you should bother yourself with ever." Jadeite said in front of Rubeus.

"Jadeite such a kind soul to warn the little human of me after all she does know that vampires like you are always to be trusted right." Jadeite had Rubeus by his throat, he had moved so fast that it took me a second to actually realize he was no longer in front of me.

"Ops, did she not know you were a vampire guest the cat or should I say bat is out of the bag."

"You disgusting miserable wolf I should end your life now but I want be the one to give Diamond a reason to attack us." Jadeite drop Rubeus on the ground

"Leave now Rubeus, and don't come back. If I see another werewolf around here he will be coming back with his head separated from his body"

Jadeite had said another werewolf so that had to mean that he was referring to jadeite as a werewolf. I couldn't believe it he had deceived us all and here he was trying to get me to leave before I got any information. It was making since his short temper, change of his eyes, and his spot on hearing and much more. I was fooled, I should had realize it, but the thing that hit me the most was that I would have been marry off to a werewolf by my father. I felled to me knees not able to accept this news. Jadeite was saying something to me but I couldn't hear him. My chest was tighten up and it was getting hard to breath, my head felt heavy and I guess my brain had all it could handle today because I then blackout.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Sailor Moon **

**A New Moment **

"Serena"

I heard my name being called but I couldn't move. My eyes wouldn't open I just laid there. My body was in shock over the fact that Rubeus was a werewolf and I was fool by him. I heard whispers and people moving around me.

"What happen?" I heard an angry voice say.

"Rubeus showed up by the river and was talking to her" said Jadeite but was cut off before he could finish

"How did he get close enough to talk to her if you were watching her Jadeite?"

"I was my lord but I went to handle something in the town. I was only gone for a few minutes. I am sorry Endymion" Jadeite whisper the last part.

"She is going to be shocked when she awakens. I want the girls in here with her and just them no one else understood"

"Yes my lord" Jadeite said. I heard the door open and shut. I was alone or so I thought when I felt a hand on my head. The hand then caressed my face slowly.

"Serenity you have become a beautiful woman your mother would be proud." and with that he left the room. I open my eyes and jump up ready to follow but felt light headed. I caught myself on the dresser. What was going on, what he meant by that.

Endymion

_She has become a beautiful but has shut herself up to anyone wanting to be close. I should have found her sooner._

"Endymion are you listening" Rei said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes I was just thinking"

"About what?" Rei asked as her eyes were getting darker

"Nothing Rei lets just go back to what were discussing" I said calmly

"No Endymion, please tell me what was so important that you ignore everything I said about Aileen!" she stood up quickly knocking the chair over.

"Rei I know that her day of her death is coming up but there is no reason to take your anger out on me. You are not the only one who lost someone important to them. Now if you will leave I have some work to do." Rei looked at me I could see tears starting in her eyes. I thought she might have screamed some more but she just left. I felt horrible, how could I sit there and not listen to her about Aileen. She is, no was Rei's only daughter, her only child before the slayers decided to kill her when she was six. I should have been there; I shouldn't have called for Jadeite to come to the kingdom. I know Rei blames me I see it her eyes every day. I saw the chair that Rei knocked over and went to picked it up but it seemed to end up against the wall spilt into hundred little pieces. I heard a tiny gasp to my right I looked over and Serena was standing there. Her hair was messy and wasn't in its usual ponytail. Her blue eyes sparkled like the sea. She looked as confused as the day I saw her when her mother brought her here for protection. Though I doubt she remember that, I made sure of it. 

Serena

After I was able to stand up straight without the help of my furniture I went downstairs. I didn't know what I was doing but something told me to go find Endymion and talk to him. I was sick of this helpless act. I heard yelling near the dining room and thought that was where I might find him. I waited until the screaming match was over but didn't catch anything that was said. I open the door slightly and saw Endymion leaning over one of the chairs and in a blink of an eye he had threw the chair against the wall it had burst into just shreds I wonder what or who made him so furious. He looked over at me

"I was just walking by when I heard the shouts" I said quickly

"Was there anything that you need or were you just going to keep standing there staring at me?" He asked harshly.

"Yes, actually there was something, I wanted to ask you a question"

"Well then ask and leave" he cut me off

"How did you know my mother, and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about I heard you upstairs"

"I don't have time for this Serena I have more important concerns to deal with"

"Like how werewolves are planning to attack your army on the full moon or how you are going to keep this whole town of vampires kept hidden from the hunters?" I spat at him I was angry I wanted answers now I was so confused over mine own life, mad that complete strangers knew more about me than I did.

"So you know what we are and what problems I have. I see but the only thing that you didn't hear was when the werewolves were attacking, so I think you know more then what you lead on".

"Don't change the subject. How did you know my mother?"

"I don't have to answer you and I don't have the time so leave now!" he slammed his hand on the table and I saw the crack he left in it. I lost control my mother was the only one that I truly love and she was taken away from me, if he knew her or anything about her, I wanted to know. So I did what was instinct to me. I attacked him.


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets

I tackled him to the ground punching whatever I could hit. He flipped me over but I was able to wrap my leg around his head to keep him in a locked position but he was stronger then what I thought. Endymion grabbed my leg and was able to pin me down.

"Enough Serenity!"He screamed, Endymion moved to where he was sitting atop of me holding down my hands. "So you want to fight, fine I brought you here hoping to show you that we, the vampires, weren't as bad as your people made us out to be." He was breathing heavily. "You want to know about your mother ok, she was a vampire, your father had met her and had fallen for her beauty. She however thought he was disgusting for killing creatures just because they were not human. So he made the peace treaty for the slayers and those they hunted including the vampires. Your mother immediately fell in love with him. She saw a man who wanted to change the way things were. The killing stop, or so that's what we thought .but your father was going behind our backs hunting us down quietly. Serenity your mother was pregnant with your brother when she found out what he was up to."

Someone started to bang on the door "my king are you alright we heard some yelling" someone said.

"I am fine, now leave I am very busy at the moment" Endymion said to the guard. He was still on top of me. I shifted a little feeling my lower half going numb. He looked back down at me seeing where he was. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it allowing him to pull me up.

"Now that I have told you how I know your mother will you please leave me so I can finish my work?"

"But that's not the whole story I mean my mother couldn't have been a vampire. I'm not a vampire and my brother isn't a vampire, how is it even possible?"

"Serenity you saw children in the village didn't you?"

"Yes"

"Vampires can have children, some of the myths you might have heard are wrong, but you are right you nor your brother are not vampires, that's because vampires can't have children with human, so your mother was one of the first ever to have a witch turn her human. Don't ask me how I do not know the details, but I know that some dark magic was used."

"So my mother was part of our kingdom?"

"Well at that time it was my father's, and yes she was the daughter of the advisor."

"I don't understand, how, what, how did my mother die?" I looked up into Endymion's eyes I knew the answer but I needed to hear it.

"When she found out about the murders she contacted my father, telling him what was happening. They planned to exile him, in front of the council, but they needed proof. Your mother tried but Mel, your father, found out and set the town on fire, your mother was able to get you in the tunnels where you were supposed to meet me, but I never could find you." Endymion had stood up and was watching the flames flicker in the fire place.

"You said my mother was pregnant with Sammy, but if she died before giving birth, how did Sammy..."

"Mel cut him out of her, he had stabbed her then got Sammy out."

"How do you know all this, I mean how can even trust a single word you're saying?" I asked, still not believing any of this.

"I saw it all, our army had come in to help the people, I was still young then but they needed every free hand they had. I had orders to get everyone out of the main house through the tunnels when I couldn't find you I came up into the house. I saw Mel and your mother arguing then he killed her. I tried to stop him but he was bigger and knew how to fight. He almost killed me, but my father had saved me but he died in the process. That was when we ran, we had to hide, and our kind had almost been wiped out. That is why it so important that no one knows we are here I am trying to keep my people alive. Serenity can I trust you? If so then stop sending letters to your father or anyone else, don't tell them where you are"

I looked at Endymion, his face held no emotion. But I knew what would happen if father came, all those children and their families would die. "I understand I will cut off all connections with the slayers"

"Serenity are you sure, it isn't too late for us to take you away you didn't see how to get here."

"Yeah after all, that bastard killed my mother."


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Sailor Moon**

**So a note to you guys, a couple of weeks have past in this chapter since chapter 8, just so there is no confusion.**

**My father**

"Serenity what do you think you're doing?" it was my father; he is standing right in front of me. He is wearing his armor, a sword with blood red jewels, is on his waist.

"How did you get here this place is hidden by magic" I ask taking a few steps back.

"I am not really here Serena" he spread his arms gesturing to the room. "I had to persuade a witch to, uh…. help me; we are in your dream."

"Um, ok so am I really having this conversation with you, I mean will I remember it?" I asked a little confused

"Yes, this is all real, now back to business. Why haven't you sent any more letters to us we have been all over the woods and still no sign or tracks to where the vampires are, we need your help. Sammy doesn't remember since he was barely awake at the time you were traveling to their village."

"No, I haven't sent a letter, and I won't. You lied to me, to Sammy. You are a murderer, and a trader!" I yelled tears were starting to form in the corner of my eyes. "You killed my mother, then brutalize her body to save Sammy, probably thinking that saving one life would make up for the life that you took. You have no right to give me commands and expect me to follow them." Saying all of this out loud was making more sense to me. This is exactly his kind of behavior, doing anything to gain power and doing it all with in his beliefs.

"Serena what are you talking about?" my father looking horrified

"He told me everything" I said wishing I had something to throw at him.

"Who, who told you everything."

"Endymion, the new vampire king, you should know him after all, you killed his father."

"Serenity enough, I know that we have never been close, and we that we don't get along but you are my daughter and it hurts me that you of all people believe those creatures" he said creatures with such harshness I flinched. "Over me your father, the man that protected you from the monsters, me who made sure nothing bad ever happen. Now I told you the truth about your mother and what happen. Those things are trying to spin stories that never happen to get you on their side."

"I…" I had never thought of that I was so angry and distraught that it never crossed my mind that Endymion could have just made it up, but his eyes; they had shown some raw emotion in him that I hadn't seen before.

"That is an interesting theory" I told him "but why would they need me on their side they are perfectly fine here, they aren't in danger and they are not planning on attacking or starting a war, Endymion is more interested in keeping this village of vampires alive." I told my father

"Excalty, you think that the last actual vampires alive would have some sort of plan to attack enemies, but no they are just hiding away. Vampires are proud creatures they wouldn't sit around and just keep running from danger." He told me now pacing back and forth.

"So, you think they are planning something? But you forget they don't have the numbers that they used to have, they wouldn't be stupid enough to start a war they couldn't win." I said trying to convince my father,

"The vampires are waiting they are rebuilding their numbers and if they have you on their side they could get all of our secrets and planning tactics, that's why he, Endymion, is trying to make us the bad guys Serenity please, you are my daughter." He said holding his hand out to me.

I looked up at him, I was so confused, and my father was all that I knew. He was the only person I had beside Sammy, but something did make me hesitate.

"You knew about Rubeus, about him being a werewolf didn't you?" I asked waiting for his answer

"I did, but," I cut him off before he could finish

"So you were ok, to marry me off to a werewolf, one of the creatures that we hunt down and killed because they murder and eat people to survive, and for this they're not meant to live but you brought one home, raised and trained it like he was your own son. How could I trust you after this, please father explain, I would love to hear your answer."

"Rubeus was just an infant when we raided his pack's den. We had killed every one of them, I was about to leave when I heard a cry. They had hidden him in a hole cover by some wood. I was the only one left. I was going to kill him right then and there but as soon as I picked him up he stop crying. He looked me dead straight in the eye and all I could think of was Sammy."

"Oh so you decided to grow a heart for five seconds, you're a hypocrite." I said shaking my head

"Serenity I thought that if I raised him, taught him not to killed and use his strength towards our advantage that it would be ok, and look he is the finest generals we ever had. I made him that way. I knew he would be the perfect warrior." My father said his eyes shined with pride when he talked about Rubeus

"But he is still a creature; if I would have married him and had children we would have had half creatures. Father do you not see how wrong this is? Not only that you went against your own laws." I said trying to break through.

"I know but he is on our side, please serenity do not let this make your mind up about me."

"If you are telling the truth, then let's start with some questions." I said

"What kind of questions"

"What is my mother's name you have never told me before and you refuse to speak about her, so what is her name?"

My father signed "her name was Serenity, we named you after her, and she was beautiful. It was love at first sight, well for me, it took some work for your mother to fall in love with me." He said his voice was barely a whisper. How could he kill her if he had loved her this much?

"My mother she wasn't human was she?" I decided to step it up a notch, if he really wanted me to believe him he better start telling me the truth. My father looked up at me

"No she wasn't, she was a vampire. Very high up too, if the king didn't have an heir she would have become queen. I work so hard for her to love me. When she eventually returned my loved she paid a high price to become human. Everything was perfect we were in loved, had a daughter and another child on the way, but the king couldn't believe that your mother was truly happy and made up a lie. He had turned her against me telling her that I was murdering her kind behind her back. She didn't believe it, so the king tried to set me up to prove to her he was right. He sent vampires to attack me and I killed them. She was sent to receive them she walked in on me killing the very last one." My father stop he looked up at me there were tears sliding down his cheek. "She screamed at me telling me she never wanted to see me again she took you and told the king what she saw and that was enough to send warriors to set the town on fire. Your mother didn't realize what he was going to do so she came to the town trying to stop him and the king stabbed her. I came as she was dying, she whispered in my ear to save our baby. She handed me the dagger and I saved Sammy." He choked on the last word

"Enough I said I believe you." I couldn't take anymore. I had come close to betraying my people, but I still wasn't sure who to believe.

"Serena, tell me you will help us if not for me, then for your mother."

"Endymion thinks I am with him now, so I will be able to send you information, I will just have to find a way without being caught." I said my voice was shaky.

"Serena thank you, I am so proud of you" he said walking toward me. I held up my hand.

"I do this, I help you finally wipe out the last of the vampires and you set me free."

"What?" my father face was pale.

"You let me leave the slayers, and live a normal life." I said

"Serena I will let you leave, do whatever you want, but you will never be normal."

With those final words he vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys so my computer decided to die on me and I have not been able to write anything, my computer is getting worked on so hopefully I will get it back Saturday Sunday fixed and I will write a long chapter to make it up so did forget about me, please JK.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own sailor moon**

**The Plan **

I woke up to knocking at my door. I felt like I haven't slept for a week with everything that was happening to me. I was gathering information for my father about Endymion's kingdom and his plans to protect it, while pretending to gather information about my father and his plans to rage war for Endymion. I didn't feel right about either one but if I had a chance to gain my freedom I would do what every it takes. The knocking continued at my door becoming louder and louder.

"I'm coming, give me a minute." I rushed up out of the bed and grab my robe to cover myself. I open the door and there stood Mina

"Serena, I rushed over as soon as I could" her face like flushed and she sounded panic. "There has been a camp spotted to the woods next to us, they are not very closed but nobody every sets up camp in that forest. You haven't heard anything about the slayers moving early have you?"

"No, nothing they're not moving until I give the word. Maybe it's just some travelers." I looked at her and then I notice something.

"Mina, why are you here telling me this, I mean not that you aren't better, um important… I mean its usually Kunzite, or Zoisite coming to get me."

"They rode out with Nephrite to check out the camp site, Jadeite sent me to get you, by the way we should head down to the war room."

"Ok, just give me a moment to dress." I shut my door and readied myself, oh if those moronic slayers started patrolling the area I was going to kill them if Kunzite or Nephrite hadn't done it yet. What are they thinking getting so close, but then again it could be just travelers.

"Serena are you done yet?" I heard mina yell through the door I didn't realize how long I was taking; I was to worry over what was happing. I want to the door and pulled it open to see Mina and Ami standing there waiting for me.

"Sorry Mina I got a little side track" I apologize for taking so long.

"It's ok Serena, but we really need to get going to the war room the king is waiting" Ami said she was still nervous around me ever since they found out I was a slayer the girls and generals took more of a precaution around me. Nephrite didn't even want Lita around me anymore, but that didn't stop her. We walked down the hallway toward a flight of stairs. the war room was the one of the largest rooms in the castle it could probably fit a hundred people. The three of us enter the room; Endymion looked up from the map that he and Jadeite were looking over.

"They were not a threat until last night they have been moving extremely fast towards us." Endymion stated to no one particular but I knew he was waiting for a response from me.

"I have not heard anything from my father of them attacking yet nor of them starting to head this way." I said knowing that wasn't completely true. Father had sent a note saying they were starting to move toward the kingdom but they would stay far enough not to be detected. I felt ill not telling them the truth but I needed be free from the slayers and if it cost some of their lives then so be it. It wouldn't be a shock to them they knew who and what I was and I have only known them for a few months. Endymion said something but I wasn't paying attention then he shouted a little louder and I notice he was talking to me.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" I asked shaking my head

"I said that you and I should ride out and start to survive the land to see if there are any signs of your father, he may suspect that you aren't telling him everything or that we are using you. He might not tell you everything."

Well he was very smart to think of that, I had to give him that. This wasn't good if I went with him it risk the plan but if I refuse to go with him then he would diffidently think something was up.

"Ok I will pack some things and I will meet you at the stables in an hour." I told him and took my leave. I rushed upstairs and quickly scribbled a note to father and whistled for sliver hopefully that bird was close by. It took a few minutes for silver to reach my window I attached the note on her leg and set her off. I was done packing and headed to the stables. Endymion was just finishing saddling up the horses.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I nod my head then jumped up on the horse. We set off and that's when it hit me. I would be alone with Endymion for about four days and I was nervous the guilt was becoming too heavy in my chest that it hurt just to look at him. I didn't have a reason to be guilty I scolded myself he means nothing to me. Or does he?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I am back, I know it has been forever lets just say my laptop died and had to wait to get a new one and well my first semester of college started but I am diffently starting my story back up and yes i know short chapter but that just means i will have a new one up in a few days so please review <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Sailor Moon**

**And yes point of view did change**

**Unsuspected Feelings **

It had been one day of surveying the land around the village but to Serena it had felt like a life time. She was getting guiltier and guiltier by the hour. She had not said a word to him but only to notify if an area was clear, but it wasn't because she didn't want to talk to him it was because every time Endymion did try to make conversation she couldn't help to snap at him afraid she would let something slip out.

"I think we should stop here for the night." Endymion said while sliding off his horse. Serena looked around and agreed. She began to set up camp while Endymion gathered some fire wood too keep Serena warm. Endymion had a feeling that there was something going on with Serena, and was hoping to find out what had her on edge. He had an armful of firewood when he heard a whistle. He looked up to the sky and immediately spotted the silver hawk soaring through the air, and he could see on its leg was a note. It was tiny enough that to any human it would just look like a bird on a hunt for food, but Endymion was not a human and could see the bird had an important message to deliver. Endymion quickly followed the hawk hoping to find its receiver; he realized that it was heading toward the camp he had set up. He stayed in the shadows of the tree deciding not to reveal himself to Serena. He watched as the bird landed in front of her and she took the note, reading it and quickly shoved it into her boot. He stood there for another minute thinking about whether he should say something or keep quiet. Endymion chose not to mention the note to her.

Serena heard silver's whistle in the night sky. She looked at the night sky trying to gain a glance of her hawk. Sliver landed in front of her gracefully extending her leg to show her the note. She read the note carefully but she couldn't seem to make sense of it. Serena read the note a second time hoping the contents would change but they just wouldn't. Serena heard a movement to her right and remembered that Endymion would be coming back soon and shoved the note in her boot. Endymion step out of the darkness he stared at Serena for only a second and she didn't dare look at him afraid her face would give something away.

"There wasn't a lot of dry wood to use so the fire will have to be small" Endymion told Serena as he set the wood down for her.

"That's fine we wouldn't want a big fire anyway just in case there is anyone out here" Serena responded. They sat in silence for half hour not knowing what to say.

"Did Kunzite and the others discover who was at the camp that was close to the village" Serena asked finally thinking of something to talk about.

"No they were gone by the time they had arrived" Endymion answered curtly to Serena not wanting to talk to her

"There weren't any tracks or anything for them to follow?"

"If there were they would have found them by now, wouldn't you think? Endymion again answer snippy

"Did I do something to upset you?" Serena asked getting a little irritated with him.

"I don't know you tell me Serena did you do something that should make me mad or upset?'

"No, I can't think of a single thing I did to make you mad at me, I mean after all it's not like I'm betraying the only family that I know to help you." Serena told Endymion with venom in her voice.

"Serena no one force you to do any of this you could have easily said no."

"Oh yeah and then end up in a hole for the rest of my life in order to keep your kingdom of vampires hidden."

"Is that really what you think I would have done to you if you refused my offer?" he asked her, his eyes never leaving Serena's face. Serena looked at Endymion holding his stare and saw that she had clearly hurt him, she breathed heavily.

"I didn't mean that I'm just a little anxious ok; I don't want any one getting hurt if I screw up. You have been very kind to me considering everything."

"Serena I know this is difficult…" Endymion was cut off

"No Endymion, you don't know how difficult it is. I am basically sending my father, the only family I have to their deaths." She almost whispered. Endymion moved closer to her.

"Serena I told you I will not kill anyone I just want justice for your fathers crimes, and for all those who follow him see the evil he has done." Endymion had gotten closer to her.

"Endymion, what if this doesn't work, what if he out smarts us? There will be a war, and people will die." Serena had her hands on his chest she was looking up at him, tears started to fall from her eyes

"Serena we will be ready for him." Endymion reassured her.

"But…" "Serena I won't let anything happen to anyone." Endymion said cutting her off

"Endymion" she whisper to him "it's you I am worry about." She had moved her hand to his face, Endymion move his face closer to hers

"Serena, don't." Endymion murmur in to her ear. Serena didn't listen she reached up on her tiptoes her lips finding his. She hadn't expected to feel anything at first but her heart flutter, she couldn't breathe. She felt as if she had jump into a pond of freezing water, and she wanted to stay this way. She heard Endymion groan and then he deepen the kiss, his tongue found its way into her mouth. Endymion knew he shouldn't be doing this it was wrong but he couldn't help it after all he had fallen for the first time he had seen her. His hands had moved around her waist as hers moved around his neck. Endymion lips moved to Serena's neck allowing her to regain her breath. He savored every bit of skin his lips touch, Serena was in bliss. She moan as Endymion had moved to her collarbone, she felt him nipping her skin teasing her and couldn't take it any more she grab his face and had recapture his lips. The couple was in their own little world when they heard a loud noise causing them to break apart.

Jadeite had been riding for hours looking for his king and Serena, he was about to turn around and start the other way when he heard some noises coming a little further ahead. He head toward the direction they were coming from as he got closer he saw a tiny fire and stealthy walked toward it on foot. What he saw was not what he had expected at all, Jadeite had backed away slowly still a little shocked form seeing his king and Serena in a heated kiss. He thought of how to get their attention without actually letting them know he had seen them. Jadeite looked around and saw a fallen tree near him; he casually leaned down and smacked the tree which caused it to break in half. The crack could be heard from all around the forest. Jadeite then got back on his horse and rode into the little camp.

Endymion saw Jadeite first, he cursed him under his breath then quickly straightened himself and alerted Serena.

"My king Kunzite has found a trail of foot prints leading to and from the forest." Jadeite said while he bowed to him.

"So, there is always foot prints coming and going to the forest from people getting lost." Endymion replied to Jadeite annoyed from being interrupted.

"Yes my king but these foot prints are precise movements they know where they are going and how get out."

"This is not good." Was all Endymion could say. "Jadeite, I want you and Zoisite to take about ten men and start searching the forest from the opposite direction. Serena and I will continue this way."

"Endymion do you not think it would be better if you had a couple more men, or at least Kunzite or Nephrite." He urged Endymion

"No if it is the slayers then we won't scare them and Serena can easily distract them away from us for awhile, while we plan our strategy" Endymion said making his voice more assertive.

"Yes my lord" Jadeite got back on his horse and rode off to follow his orders.

"You should probably get some sleep" Endymion told Serena.

Serena had laid down for rest but she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Every time she thought about her face would become a rosy red. She couldn't believe that she did that; there would be nothing but pain if she chose to continue down this path. Serena had finally fallen asleep but she did not dream this night instead she saw the note that she had received and only that.

**Things are about to get crazy, what did that note say, is it the slayers that are in the woods, will serena confess the truth to Endymion, you won't ever know unless you keep reading my story lol, but i hope you enjoyed this chap next one will be up hopefully in a few days and please review **


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Sailor Moon **

**Plans Change **

"Please just stop!" I screamed but he kept coming toward me with his sword dripping with my father's blood. Of course he would kill me I had seen his face, a face that was not meant to been seen by the likes of a human. I looked over to where my brother laid. He had killed him while I was out. I looked back up to his face he smiled at me, his teeth had look like they be razor sharp and his itch black eyes held a certain joy in them. His white hair was sticking up in every direction it shined brilliantly in the moonlight. He laughed then said in a menacing tone "you'll be a fun one to play with". My life was going to end at the age of twenty I was going to be killed be this deranged man, no not man but a monster. He lifted his sword and held above my neck aiming, I heard him swing it up. This was it, but I didn't care he had took my family, the only people I truly care for away from me. He sung his sword down and right as it was about to make contact, someone had busted into the room and tackled him to the ground. I watched in amazement, the two figures were moving incredibly fast and I couldn't make out my savor. I decided this was my chance to escape, I tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in my side I looked down and notice I was bleeding heavily from my side where the man had thrown me into the my mother's beloved china cabinet full of glass figurines. I started to feel but the need for me to leave was greater. I began crawling pulling myself up the hall where my brother and I used to play hide and go seek, the door was in my sight. I reached toward it but felt an agonizing pain in my leg my attacker must have defeated what I thought was my savor, because as I turn around there was the white hair murderer, he reached down and grabbed me by my hair. I screamed loud and try with all my might to smack him away, but my struggle just made him laugh.

Serena woke up in a dead sweat it was just a dream, a nightmare, but she wasn't sure it had felt so real almost like a memory. She turned around to face the camp fire that Endymion had made, obvious just for her since he did not need the heat or the light. She looked upon his resting figure; he looked so peaceful so gentle. She could do it now Serena thought and he would never see it coming after all that's what the note instructed her to do. She could just slip over to him quietly and pull her blade out and easily slit his throat and walk away. Her group of slayers was indeed in the forest, this she knew for she had given them the instructions they needed to get close enough to the castle without them having to go near the village. Serena just kept watching him even though she knew she could kill him and not get caught she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had earned his trust and maybe even his love. Everything was going according to her father's plan so why couldn't she do it. Serena and Endymion had not spoke much to each other that morning and he suggest that they split up in order to find any more clues in the forest faster.

"Why did I kiss him, God I'm so stupid." She knew it was wrong but she was just playing her part but she never expected him to kiss her back the way he did. Serena heard a snap to her left she quickly pulled out her sword and hid behind a tree waiting for her prey. She slowed her breathing, hearing the footsteps getting closer to her. Serena gracefully leapt from behind the tree and found herself in front of her brother.

"Sammy, wh… what are you doing here?" Serena asked him still looking at him as if he wasn't real.

"Father sent me, he told me of his and your plan. He asked me to help him with a certain part of it."

"What do you mean he asked you to help with it? I asked him not to involve you. I do not want anything to happen to you."

"That's why he didn't send him alone, Lady Serena." Rubeus step out of the trees where he was hiding.

"What are you doing here?" I almost shouted "Sammy why are you with him do you know what he is?" I would have continue yelling at them if Sammy had not interrupted

"Serena Enough! Father had sent him here to help me. If he is trusted by father than he should, and is trusted by us! Now listen and stop with your childish behavior, we do not have time for this."

"Sammy I cannot believe this, are you serious lecturing me. Listen I don't know what father said we can't trust Rubeus, these vampires don't even trust him." I started to scream. Why did Sammy so easily trust Rubeus?

"Serena SHUT UP!" Sammy screamed at me "Maybe I should just tell father that you aren't ready for this and have him pull out, but since it's too late for that now, just listen to what we have to tell you so we may leave before we get caught." I stayed quiet signing for him to continue and Rubeus started to talk.

"My lord has given you these instructions. You are to tell Endymion that we plan war with them; you will tell him are exact location. We will fight and we will lose that's when the real war begins." Rebus continued to tell me the rest of plan and even mention the note I received. That stupid note why did it have to be this way why? God why did she have to do it this way? She was starting to hate her father more and more by the second.

"Serena are you listing?"

"Uh oh yes sorry I was just thinking about how to proceed with my part."

"Your part is easy just make him fall in love with you and then kill him, what's so hard to understand? Sometimes I think you really are stupid" Sammy said to Serena

Sammy was acting weird and harsh towards me and I was done with it

"Sammy shut up before I cut your tongue out. I have had enough of you, of father and of Rubeus. I don't know what has gotten to you, but it is enough. I gave up my freedom for you and I have stay here I have sent information about this place to father even though if I were to be caught I would have been killed. I'm even caring out this stupid plan and I am the only one here with vampires, the only one whose life is truly in danger. Tell father I received your message I will do it but once this is over he better carry out his end o the deal or I will make sure his life is a living hell".

"I will, Rubeus go on ahead and make sure our path is clear". Rubeus left bowing his head toward me. Sammy waited a good five minutes after Rubeus to start talking.

"Listen Serena I don't have long, father he is planning something big, something and the only person he knows of it is Rubeus.'

"How do you know?" I asked

"I just know, I can tell he is up to something. I'm sorry I have to act this way towards you. I need to gain Rubes trust so please forgive me and trust me I love you and also you need to leave here before this fake war is to take place. Father will never let you go, I must leave now goodbye."

Sammy left and I stood there staring at his retreating figure.

"Well that was an interesting conversation, huh?" A voice came from behind me. I froze in fear.

**Yes I am back with new chapters and a new inspiration for this story. I have been super busy with school and will hopefully update at least every week. **


End file.
